Love in the joke shop
by Lil'Hermione34
Summary: Hermoine loves Ron and Ron loves Hermonie but what if one of them gets a boost to love the other more. I know s is a rubbish summary but its better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Love in the joke shop

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the most wonderful site they had ever laid their eyes upon. "So this is Fred and George's joke shop." exclaimed Ron in awe. "Though I still can't figure out where they got all the money from." Harry shifted uncomfortably next to Ron.

"Yes it is quite marvellous "Hermione said looking at a strange heart shaped bottle, I wonder what this is? she pondered.

Suddenly a loud pop woke her from her thoughts. Fred and George Weasly had just apperated just being her.

"God" she said with shock "I wish you two would stop doing that, it scares me"

"Sorry, anyway hi Hermione, Harry, little bro" Fred said with a laugh and ruffled Ron's hair at which Ron shrugged him off.

At this point George looked at Hermione. "Ah, I see you have interest fo are new invention lo-"

"Is it perfume?" Hermione cut in looking curious.

"Well actually its l-"

"Why yes it is" Fred cut in with a mischievous grin, George looked cursorily at is brother, then started smiling."

"Well go on what are you waiting for try some on." Said Fred enthusiastically. Hermione looked curiously at the two but squirted. She felt the particles hit her skin and quite enjoyed the scent, but before she could say so she fell into darkness.

Please Review, be nice I'll give you cake! =)


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss 

"Hermione, Hermione! "Called a voice.

It took time you adjust her head, and then finally opened her eyes. Hermione found herself looking at a familiar redhead, Ron. She blushed because he had a concerned look on his face.

She, Hermione, had liked Ron ever since their first year and it had progressed through the years into something more. However this time when she looked at him she found she liked him even more... even love. Hermione then felt her heart beat twice as fast, like she had run a marathon. Her head began to spin then had a sudden urge to do something she had only experienced in her dreams.

Before she could think of anything else, she reached up, rapped her arms around Ron, pulled him toward her, and kissed him a soft, perfect, tender kiss it was better than she had imagined. She deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

She couldn't stop she didn't know what she was doing; she would have never done this in a million years. The most surprising thing however was that Ron was responding, did he like her too? Hermione could have stayed there for hours, if she didn't hear constant giggling behind her. Reluctantly she pulled away from Ron.

Hermione looked at his face it was as red as his hair, she wanted to laugh but it was much too confusing to. Her eyes went round the room looking for the thing that laughed, her arms still round a shocked Ron. She soon found the source of the laughter witch wasn't hard at all seeing as they were right next to Ron. Fred and George were rolling about on the floor laughing their head off, she didn't understand. By this point the whole shop was staring and listing contently. When the Twins had finally calmed down, Fred wiped his tears and spoke.

"My dear Hermione" he said still chuckling "the brightest witch of your age and you didn't know that that was a love potion?"A few people sniggered. However, Ron looked sad he thought that Hermione actually meant the kiss and was finally going to tell her how he really felt, stupid Fred and George with their stupid inventions he thought sourly.

"What- I eh ...what do you mean?"Hermione said still recovering from the kiss.

"Just spray on this it will make you feel all better."Fred said handing her a bottle.

Hermione causally to the bottle. She looked at the contents of it all green and uninviting, but if she wanted to find out what this was all about, she would have to drink it she gingerly lifted it up to her mouth she waited, nothing happened. But then she started to feel all woozy and soon was drifting yet again all she could think was not again...

Thank You for all your comments, I hope you liked this one as much as the first chapter. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I bet you thought I would discontinue this but I really do want to finish this because it's my first ever story I did on the site: P anyways here it is! :P**

**On The Train **

Hermione woke to the excided screams of children. She was still tired and wanted to rest some more, but then it hit her she opened her eyes to find she was in a compartment on the Hogwarts express she searched the compartment for a any signs of life except her but no, no harry no Ron...Ron! Suddenly everything came flooding back to her and she started to remember.

She remembered Fred and George's joke shop, the supposed love potion the look on Ron's face after she kissed him... she kissed him! Oh this bad I bet everyone knows my secret now! She thought. Hermione could also remembered the sadness in Ron's eyes after he found out that it was the love potions fault why she kissed him. Could he like me she thought? Ha! Only in your dreams she thought again sadly.

Wait a second she thought I shouldn't be sad I should be...mad! Oh stupid Fred stupid George! Stupid harry and Ron for leaving me all alone! They were probably too embarrassed to sit next to a girl that just kissed her crush in front on 50 or so people! With that thought Hermione stomped out of her compartment angry than she'd ever been in her whole life she went the train searching each compartment like a police dog searching for a thief. Then she found them- laughing and playing exploding snaps without her! Like nothing had even happened!

Hermione burst into the room thought thinking looking murderous.

"Hi He-"Ron was about to say but Hermione was too quick for him.

"Don't you "Hi Hermione" me you... you!" Hermione said in rage her eyes on Fred. "How could you do that to me Fred?"Hermione's attention turned to him a little hurt in her voice.

"Hermione I'm-" Fred started but Hermione cut him off too.

"Save it Fred!" Hermione screamed her full anger returning surprising herself with the amount of anger in her voice then without thinking she semi-raised her hand, looking like she was going to slap him everybody tensed up, but at the last minute Hermione came to her senses and instead hit the wall behind him so hard it made the compartment rattle Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all looking at her now they had never seen Hermione this angry before and were pretty scared.

"Ok calm down Hermione he said he was sorry" Harry said trying to reason but his voice came out more like a plead.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Harry!" Hermione said sarcastically "I'm sure you're just embarrassed, just too embarrassed you're to sit in the same compartment of your best friend!"She hissed

"Were so sorry Hermione we didn't think you'll take it that way we just thought you needed some quiet time to sleep." Ron said apologizing, looking at his greying shoes, then daring himself to look up again.

"You Know what Ron?" Hermione said her voice quivering but she steeled herself quickly. "I really don't care."She said icily. And with that Hermione stomped out of the compartment slamming the door behind her leaving the boys with their mouths hanging open.

All of the boys sat there in silence.

"Well I guess that ends out game hahaha! …ha um." George said failing miserably to try and break the ice.

**Well hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long but R&R please! =)**

**Lil'MissHermione **


End file.
